Una Gran Discusión
by Ninna-Kagamine
Summary: Harry y Ginny son inmensamente felices viviendo juntos, pero eso no significa que no existan discusiones o desacuerdos, sin embargo para cada uno de ellos siempre hay una posible solución y esta no sera la excepción, ¿o si?


Habían pasado cerca de dos años desde que la batalla de Hogwarts había concluido, Harry se había establecido y estaba viviendo con Ginny en una casa pequeña pero acogedora, debido a que el número 12 de Grimmauld Place estaba aún en reparaciones.  
>Ginny dudaba sobre vivir en aquella casa, estaban felices donde estaban ¿Por qué tenían que irse? Pero también lo comprendía, era solo su egoísmo y su infantil mente la que la obligaba a no vivir en la casa que una vez perteneció a una familia de Mortifago.<p>Pero tarde o temprano la familia aumentaría en número y esta casa por muy acogedora que fuera no tenía más que dos habitaciones y ella por lo menos quería tener más de un hijo con Harry, pero tampoco quería tantos como los había tenido su madre, no, con tres o cuatro sería una mujer inmensamente feliz.<p>

Harry y Ginny eran la pareja perfecta para muchos, sin embargo no estaban ni cerca de serlo tenían discusiones y a veces unas muy fuertes.

"_- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que tenías a Teddy? ¿Te has puesto a pensar que tan preocupada estaría yo? _

_-Lo siento Ginny, se me olvido- reconoció el azabache mientras bajaba al niño de sus brazos._

_-¿Se te olvido? ¡Y a mí que me parta un rayo! ¡Siempre haces las tonteras que quieres y esperas que yo sea inmensamente feliz!_

_-Ginny, esta Teddy- dijo Harry negándose a pelear con su novia. _

_-¡Eres y siempre serás un estúpido que se olvida de mí!- y sin decir más se marchó a la casa de su madre"_

Pero es normal en todas las parejas, seguían queriéndose y amándose de la misma forma que antes.

Sin embargo hubo una de sus peleas que sobrepaso todos los límites existidos, dos años habían pasado, pero con dos años no se va ni la pena ni el dolor.

Era el aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts, Harry había tenido un problema enorme en su trabajo, mortifagos habían sido vistos en diferentes partes y faltaban aurores, dos de ellos habían sido brutalmente atacados al aventurarse en una batalla contra un grupo de esos magos oscuros.

Al igual que el año pasado Harry quería pasar esa fecha con su familia, pero le resultó imposible, le envió un mensaje rápidamente a Ginny esperando no desatar la ira de su pelirroja.

Ginny había estado muy enojada, se había arreglado para ir con su familia y esperando a Harry hasta que le llego el aviso de que estaba muy ocupado y que llegaría tarde, le mandaba un abrazo esperando que disfrutara el día con su familia.

Ginny no fue, se quedó en su casa, en su cama, llenándose con helado.

Para cuando Harry llego ya había oscurecido, su casa estaba en silencio pero la luz de su habitación estaba encendida, supuso que allí estaba Ginny y acertó, sin embargo no espero el inexplicable mal humor de Ginny.

-¡El gran Harry Potter se digna a venir a ver a su novia!

-Te mande un mensaje, Alex y Steve fueron…

-¡Me importa un carajo!- le grito está levantándose de la cama-¿Qué hay de mí?

-Ginny, cálmate ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- dijo este tratando de tranquilizar a su novia.

-¡Me dejaste sola en una fecha importante para mí!- le grito esta- ¡No te importo Fred!

En este punto Ginny estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

-Por supuesto que me importa mi vida, pero no pude…

-¡No te importa! ¡Por tu idea de hacerte el héroe y jugar a capturar a Voldemort lo mataron!- le grito enrabiada.

Harry siento como si las palabras le atravesaran su corazón y lo rompieran en pedazos. Casi al mismo tiempo Ginny deseo revertir cada palabra dicha, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Harry- comenzó diciendo Ginny.

Harry no la escuchaba, había tomado una malea y había comenzado a echar dentro sus pertenecías.

-¿Harry que haces?- Pregunto Ginny hincándose en la cama y sacando las cosas que Harry echaba en dicha maleta.

-Lo dejaste claro Ginny, temía que llegara este día y llego- respondió este colocando de un tirón las cosas que Ginny había sacado y cerro la maleta.

-Harry no te vayas- pidió Ginny temblando de miedo por el abandono de Harry.

-Adiós Ginny- susurre este dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea.

-¡Harry James Potter!- grito Ginny mientras se bajaba de la cama y corría hasta él, pero era muy tarde, lo único que pudo ver era a su novio desapareciendo en fuego verde.

Dos días, habían pasado solo dos días y ya sentía como se moría por dentro, no se levantaba de la cama más que para ir al baño, ni siquiera comía adecuadamente, ganándose más de una reprimenda de su madre.

-Jamás pensé que vería este día- dijo George a penas llego a la casa de Molly.

Ginny estaba echa un ovillo en el sillón del salón, tapada con una manta, los ojos llorosos, despeinada y sin una gota de maquillaje.

Molly la había convencido de que pasara la noche con ella, así podría velar por su hija.

-No molestes a tu hermana- gruño Molly a su hijo.

-¿Fue muy fuerte?- susurro George mientras mordí una manzana.

-Harry se fue de la casa y no se ha aparecido por acá, lo que me tiene muy preocupada, es todo lo que se- respondió esta.

-¡Era obvio que no iba a soportar a este monstro!- Bromeo George, sabiendo cuanto amaba Harry a su hermana.

Ante eso Ginny rompió llorar una vez más mientras Molly le daba un palmetazo en la cabeza a su hijo.

De repente un fuego verde invadió la chimenea de los Weasley y apareció Ron Weasley muy enojado.

-¡A ti te quería ver!- le grito a Ginny sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¡No le grites a tu hermana!- lo reto Molly.

-Déjalo mamá, tiene razón- dijo Ginny cubriéndose con el manto.

-¡Eres una estúpida egoísta que solo piensa en ti!- grito Ron nuevamente.

-Creo que te estas extra limitando hermanito- defendió George a Ginny.

-¡Y una Mierda!- gruño Ron.

-¡Ron! En mi casa no se dicen malas palabras.

-Si la están defendiendo es porque supongo que no les conto- susurro Ron sentándose frente a Ginny- Le dijo a Harry que por su culpa habían matado a Fred.

Ante estas palabras Ginny rompió a llorar nuevamente.

La casa quedo momentáneamente en silencio.

-¿Qué tu hiciste que?- pregunto George sin creerlo.

-Estábamos discutiendo porque él me mando un mensaje diciendo que no podría ir a la cena que habías organizado mamá y que fuera sola y yo me enoje y me quede en casa y yo solo se lo dije- explico Ginny- pero no quería que me dejara.

-¡Lloras a cantaros porque no te presta atención un maldito día Ginny! ¿A cuántas personas ha perdido él? Sirius, sus padres, Remus, Albus, ¿Quieres que siga?- Grito Ron- Simplemente mantente alejada de mi amigo, ya lo espantaste, dudo que quiera venir a casa otra vez, se siente malditamente culpable y no puede mirar a mi mamá a la cara porque piensa que por su culpa mataron a su hijo, todo porque una estúpida se lo dijo.

-Merlín santo- murmuro Molly mientras se sentaba.

-¿Mamá estas bien?- pregunto George preocupado.

-Siento que perderé a un hijo nuevamente- sollozo Molly- ¿Por qué Ginny?

-No lo pensé mamá te lo juro- susurro Ginny.

-Ah, otra cosa, si te molestaras en preguntar o en escuchar siquiera sabrías que Harry estuvo ocupado por las numerosas apariciones de mortifagos en diferentes zonas y que dos de los aurores resultaron gravemente heridos, están en San Mungo.

-No sabía- murmuro Ginny al borde de otro ataque de llanto.

-Por supuesto que no- se quejó Ron- Harry va a ir cuando acabe con su trabajo a sacar el resto de sus pertenencias, me pidió que te dijera que no te aparezcas por allí.

Sin decir otra cosa se marchó de la casa de Molly.

Ginny en un acto de arrebato hizo exactamente lo contrario de lo que le pidió que hiciera, se dirigió hacia la chimenea y le dijo a su madre.

-Tendrás a tu hijo de regreso.

Luego viajo a su casa y se asombró de lo fría que la sentía.

En realidad no sabía en qué pensaba cuando lo dijo, dudaba que Harry la perdona, pero tenía que intentarlo, por último decirle que siguiera yendo a la madriguera por su madre, porque no quería perderlo.

Recorrió la pequeña casa extrañando la presencia de Harry, se preparó un café para mitigan sus ansias, mientras observaba el espacio vacío de su novio.

Recordando los maravillosos momentos vividos y sus largas conversaciones se le humedecieron los ojos.

No estaba sola, él seguía allí, cocinándole, escondiéndose entre las cortinas para luego asustarla, riendo como tortolos, lo extrañaba tanto, demasiado, ¿Dónde estaba?

Camino al cuarto, se sentó en su cama, la cama de ambos, quedaban unas cuantas prendas de ropa de él tiradas en el suelo, se acurruco con una chaqueta pensando en su aroma.

Aunque le dijera que no quería volver a verla su recuerdo la acompañaría para siempre mientras viviera allí, tendría que buscase otra casa pero la sola idea de perder a Harry la volvía loca.

Sintió un ruido y supo instantáneamente que era Harry, corrió hacia la chimenea y lo vio allí, tan… él, saliendo de esta, cuando la vio se paralizo, al contrario de Ginny que corrió a sus brazos rogando perdón.

-¿Ginny? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estas enferma?- pregunto Harry al ver el aspecto de Ginny.

-No, tonto, yo solo te he echado mucho de menos- susurro aspirando su aroma- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-El porqué está claro Ginny.

-Si se, pero yo no quería- Susurro aferrándose a él, por nada del mundo lo iba a soltar.

Harry camino con Ginny, quien estaba colgada de su cuello, negándose a soltarlo.

-Por supuesto que sí, lo tenías guardado explotaste y en realidad me odias pequeña-susurro Harry, su voz estaba cargada del más profundo dolor.

-¡Por supuesto que no fue tu culpa Harry, no vuelvas a repetirlo!- grito esta- yo no lo pensé, solo quería herirte, porque pensé que yo era menos importante que tu trabajo.

-Te estas engañando.

-He tenido dos largos y horribles días para pensarlo Harry Potter, se de lo que estoy hablando- susurro esta, aun colgada.

-Mi trabajo no es más importante- dijo Harry besando su cabeza- lo que sucedió es que…

-Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que contarlo, Ron ya lo hizo y me sentí como una tonta.

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto Harry esperanzado.

-Quiero que vuelvas aquí conmigo, te necesito mucho, te amo- sollozo Ginny- no te atrevas a dejarme de nuevo.

Harry supo que Ginny era la mujer perfecta para él, claro ambos cometían errores y había que saber perdonarlos mutuamente.

-Te amo Ginny.

A duras penas llegaron a la recamara, Ginny seguía colgada a Harry negándose a solarlo mientras lo besaba.

No está de más decir que luego de una gran pelea sigue una gran reconciliación, reconciliación en la cual no tenemos permitido participar.

La puerta se cerró sellando para siempre su mutuo amor.

¿Qué si en el futuro hubieron más discusiones?

¡Por supuesto que sí! pero esa es otra historia.

**Holaaa, infinitas gracias por leer, por favor si te gusto deja un comentario, me hacen muy feliz y me sacan una sonrisa siempre (a menos que sean de heaters, esos me dejan con mal sabor de boca) los quiero.**

**Kisses. **


End file.
